Random Fullmetal Alchemist Drabbles
by female inu
Summary: Random Fullmetal Alchmemist stories.
1. Ed Meets Technology: The TV

Ed Meets Technology-The TV

Ed was sleeping and was having a dream about alchemy. In this dream he transmuted something of no importance but when he woke up he found out it did have importance-he transmuted his bed! But what did he transmute it into? It was a big plastic box that had a big black screen on it. But what was it? Ed was lying on this strange box with his head hanging off the side.

"Huh?" Ed got off the box and called to Al to come see what he accidentally transmuted his bed into-which happened to be a very comfy bed.

Al came running into Ed's room. "What is it, brother?"

Ed pointed to the box.

"What is that thing?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you that," Ed replied, then he started to poke the box.

Ed accidentally presses the on button for the box, turning it on and making Ed jump back and hide behind Al at the sudden light and sound coming from the it.

"Do you think we should tell someone about this?" Al asked.

"NO! It's my discovery! I don't want people trying to steal TV!" said Ed, hugging the box.

"TV?"

"Yes. That's what I'm calling it."

Later that day, Ed goes to the store, leaving Al alone at Winry's house.

Al goes downstairs to find something to do to pass the time. He goes into the kitchen and sees Winry and decides to tell her about Ed's discovery of TV.

"LIAR!" yelled Winry, then she stomped off, but about half an hour later, when Al went out for a walk, she walked up to Ed's bedroom and saw for herself-TV. She started to freak out-remembering all the horrible things Al said it did. She called the military.

The military arrived about 5 minutes later and started destroying TV. Ed and Al came back a few minutes after the military had arrived, and seeing all the military vehicles outside of Winry's house, they rushed inside and into Ed's room, just in time to see the military, including Roy Mustang, dancing around a burning TV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Just to tell you…Ed transmuted a special kind of TV that doesn't need to be plugged in. Please review!


	2. The Truth Behind Scar's Sunglasses

The Truth Behind Scar's Sunglasses

Ed and Scar were having one of their usual fights. Ed ended up winning and decided he wanted to take something from him besides his pride so he started to search Scar for something valuable then he noticed Scar was wearing his sunglasses. Ed had always loved those sunglasses but he had the chance to wear them so he decided to steal them.

When Ed and Al got back to the hotel they were staying in in Central, Ed put Scar's sunglasses on a table and Al gave one of his lectures about how when Scar wakes up he's going to kill Ed.

"So? He's already trying to kill me anyway," replied Ed.

"I guess you're right…can I try them on?"

"Uhh…I don't think suits of armor can wear sunglasses…sorry, Al."

Al starts crying the best way a suit of armor can.

"But me on the other hand…CAN WEAR THEM!" said Ed, a little too enthusiastically. He puts on the sunglasses and looks around the room. "These things suck! They don't even dim the light the slightest bit! But I'm still going to wear them, they make me look cool!"

They go outside so Ed can show off his new look.

Ed walked like a model and winked at everyone who took even the slightest look of him, not that they could tell anyway through the incredible dark sunglasses. Then Ed realized something-he could see people naked! _Scar is such a pervert._

Ed started to freak out at the sight of all the naked people roaming the streets, and then he got an idea…

Ed and Al went to the military base in Central, but Ed didn't want anything to interfere with his plan so he told Al to wait outside for him.

Ed walked through the doors of the military base with an evil look on his face, still wearing the sunglasses.

Riza walked up to Ed and greeted him. Ed couldn't help but blush as he saw the naked woman standing right in front of him.

"Edward?" said Riza, when Ed didn't answer her greeting.

"Sorry! I have to go!" yelled Ed, running away, trying not to look back at the naked Riza.

Ed continued his journey through the long corridors in the building, laughing quietly to himself as he got closer and closer to what he came here to do. He walked into the cafeteria and screamed. Too many naked men and women in one place! But there was Roy, sitting next to Hughes, who was showing him pictures of his daughter. Ed walked up to Roy, but Hughes saw him and started showing him pictures of his daughter. AHHH! The sunglasses even made pictures naked! Ed quickly turned away, but right where he looked was Roy, the guy Ed had been looking for. Ed had loved Roy for so long but he couldn't figure out why-he had never loved a man before in his life! That day was the day Ed figured out why he loved Roy. He burst out laughing as soon as he saw Roy naked. His chest-instead of being flat like a man's chest should be-Roy's chest was shaped like a woman's! Ed started shouting out in happiness: "I'm not gay!" and kept on laughing.

By the time Ed stopped laughing everyone was gone. "I might as well go back to the hotel now," said Ed, walking out of the building, and wondering how Roy managed to make his chest so flat it looks like a man's.

On the way back to the hotel, Al kept asking Ed what he had gone to the military base for but every time Al brought up that day Ed started laughing so Al decided it was best to just leave his brother alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry I took so long to update! I've just been really busy lately! Please Review!


	3. Al Hates a Cat?

Al Hates…a Cat?

It was a rainy day in Central. Ed and Al were outside, not really enjoying the rainy weather, and they were looking for clues on the Philosopher's Stone. A cat walked by-not just any ordinary cat-it was big! Big for a cat anyway…

Ed and Al walked right past the soaking wet cat when all of a sudden Ed stopped.

"Al? Aren't you gonna stop and protect the cat from the rain?" asked Ed.

"Huh?" replied Al, and kept walking.

"Are you ok?" said Ed.

"Ya…why?"

Ed hands Al the cat.

"Meow!" said the cat.

Al screamed and threw the cat, but Ed quickly caught and gently put it down.

"What the hell are you doing! You could've killed the poor thing!" yelled Ed.

"Th-that wasn't a normal moew! That cat's an imposter!" said Al with the most frightened look that a suit of armor can have.

"An imposter to what?"

"Catkind!"

"…"

"Wait…since when do you like cats?"

"I don't!"

"Then why'd you save this 'cat' when I threw it?"

"I uhh…just shut up!"

"Why are you so mad, brother?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Sure…" 

"Wanna go for ice cream?" asked Ed, trying to change the subject.

"Uhh…brother…I can't eat, remember?"

"So! You're coming anyway!"

Ed pulled Al behind him as he stomped to the ice cream store, hoping the ice cream will get him out of his bad mood.

The cat just sat there, blinking unbelievably. "Damn! Why don't they want to protect me?"

Back in Resembool, Winry had the whole town looking for Den, while she searched for him with a wrench in her hand and an evil grin on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy lately...next one's already written! You shouldn't have to wait long for it.


End file.
